I Wanna Be Free
by lil-sonamy
Summary: Amy, May and Blaze are spending time together at Amy's when three figures attack them, explaining that they are alternate versions of them from an alternate universe. They are sent through a portal and replaced by their evil look-alikes. Will Sonic, Shadow and Silver recognize the difference? Or are they setting themselves up for danger? Sonamy, ShadOC, Silvaze


_**So excited for this new story! I hope you all enjoy this one.**_

* * *

Three shadows lurked the grounds of Mobius, searching for a something specific. The moon shone into a nearby lake and when the shadows walked by, it simply disappeared, darkening the whole area. One shadow beckoned the others to follow it, and the three exited the forest they had been skulking in. They floated above the city, away from the Mobinas, away from sight. They reached a residential area and dove downwards. The shadows came upon a lit-up house full of the sounds of laughter and enjoyment. "Ah, we have arrived, my friends," one spoke darkly. The three shadows laughed evilly before rushing towards the only open window.

"Amy did you hear that?" May Lilas asked as she went to turn the music off. "Hear what, May?" May was about to respond while turning the speaker off, but three dark figures leaped through the nearby window, directly in front of May. The lilac hedgehog stumbled backwards as the three figures slowly walked towards them, revealing their appearances in the light of the room.

"Y-y-you look j-just like u-us!" May squeaked, pointing at the newly revealed shadows. The first, a bubblegum pink hedgehog, wore a red dress that resembled Amy Rose's, but the shadow's was tight-fitting. This Amy look-alike had piercings on her ears and lip and her quills were messy with black tips to her bangs and the ends of her quills.

The second figure was a lilac-toned hedgehog who wore a short pastel yellow dress, which resembled May's. This figure had long quills with black lowlights and piercings on her ears and lip, just like the first figure. She also wore spike on her bracelets, along with a belt containing three handguns.

A lavender cat, the last figure, wore tight black leggings and a jacket resembling Blaze the Cat's, yet shorter, with black accents and torn off sleeves, worn like a vest. She had piercings similar to the other two figures and black tips to her fur and tail.

"Good job, you can see," the May look-alike mocked. She grabbed May's dress and pulled her close. "Where you're going, you'd rather not be able to see." The May look-alike laughed maniacally.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you here?" Amy yelled, pulling her hammer out. The Amy look-alike pulled her hammer out as well, which had a dark aura surrounding it and spikes around the edges. "Think again. And, we are you from an alternate universe. No, not Moebius. Anyways, I am you, but my name is Yma. Our awful world is backwards to your perfect world. And we can't take it anymore. So, here we are!" Yma stated evilly.

"So what you're telling us is you're planning to replace us here?" Blaze questioned angrily. "You got it, kitty," the Blaze look-alike spoke.

"Okay, what're your names then? Ezalb and Yam?" Amy mocked. The last two look-alikes looked at each other, then Amy. "Actually, yes. Now, you're coming with us," Yam said, grinning evilly.  
Amy, Blaze and May got into their fighting stances. "Not if I can help it," May said bravely, then attacked Yam. She went to kick her right side when Yam grabbed her leg suddenly with her telekinesis, swung her around, and threw her across the room. May screamed while in the air, then hit her head off the wall, knocking her unconscious. "One down, two to go," Yam devilishly chuckled, heading for May. Unbeknownst to her, though, Amy prepared to sneak attack Yam, running quietly with her hamer behind her. Just as she was going to swing at the evil May, Yma whacked her out of the way. Amy and her evil doppelganger battled as well a Blaze and Ezalb.

Blaze was shooting fireballs at Ezalb, who just dodged and shot back, some hitting Blaze. Blaze then resorted to physical fighting, and ran to punch Ezalb and the gut. Her hand was grabbed by her evil doppelganger and was flung to the side. Blaze went to kick her left side then, but it was blocked. The two went on for quite awhile, blocking, punching, and kicking. "Alright, I've let you have your fun, kitty-cat," Ezalb laughed. She then leapt into the air and on her way down, flipped and aimed her legs atop Blaze. She knocked her down, unconscious. "One left," Ezalb chuckled evilly.

Yam had switched outfits with May at this point and was helping Yma fight Amy. "Why did you change clothes with May, creep?" Amy asked while still in battle. "Why, we must look like you to replace you, Rosey," he replied with a smirk. Amy growled and did a spin attack with her hammer at both of the enemies. Yma grabbed her hammer with her telekinesis and threw it aside. She then grabbed Amy and held her to face May, lying unconscious against the wall, wearing Yam's clothes. "This is your fate. Watch closely," she said, chuckling to herself. Ezalb, now in Blaze's attire, summoned a portal. Yma grabbed May and threw her in the portal. Amy struggled to free herself to save her friend but the Yam was too strong. "No! Bring her back!" Amy cried. "Oh, Amy," Yam said, "you know we can't do that." A grin spread across Yma's face as she saw Amy's look of anger and fear. Yma then grabbed Blaze, now in Ezalb's clothing, and threw her in as well. "Oh, looks like it's just you left," chuckled Yam. She lifted Amy off the ground and dropped her head first to the floor. Amy screamed for Sonic for a small moment, then her screaming seized to an end, as she had hit the ground and passed out. Yma quickly switched outfits with Amy and then threw her into the portal, too. "Damn that girl, her boyfriend'll be here any minute and we still have to wash this dye out of our quills and fur and take our piercings out," Yma grumbled. The figures headed for the washroom and commenced their quill/fur-washing.

They had almost taken the last of their piercings out when a knock on the door was heard. "Uhh, one second Sonic!" Yma called out, faking a sweet voice. She pulled the rest of her piercings out, rubbed a towel upon her head, put Amy's signature red headband on, and headed for the door.

"Hi Sonniku!" She greeted.

* * *

 _ **Oooh the suspense!**_

 _ **Where did Amy, May and Blaze end up?**_

 _ **Will Sonic be able to recognize the difference?**_


End file.
